dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Draconic Evolution
Draconics are a rare species in that, when they enter the later stages of their lives, their bodies morph and become drastically more powerful. This is referred too as Draconic Evolution. Only Draconics may take this path. Winged (level 21): Your body morphs and grows wings. Increase your flight speed by two, you may fly even when fatigued. Razor claws (level 25): Your melee attacks ignore half of a foes DR from armor., you gain advantage on sunder attempts. Dragon's Declaration (level 29): Your Dragon's roar power may be used twice per encounter, but only after 1d4 rounds have passed. increase its range to cone 5. Increase it's damage to be relevant with your tier. Level 21 At-will powers Dragon claw A slashing swipe with your claws At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. If you deal damage equal to the foes body, you inflict 5 ongoing bleeding damage. Draconic pulse You gather energy in your wings, creating a cone like blast with a flap. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 2 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 3K + Spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than the foes, you push them back spirit squares. Level 21 Encounter powers Raking Talons You cover your claws in Ki and swipe! Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: one Creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4K + strength damage. Miss: Half damage Hook and tail You go for the hard hook, following up with your tail Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one Creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. Secondary Target: Same as primary or another creature in range. Secondary Attack: Instinct vs Reaction -2 Hit: 2p + strength damage, and knock the opponent prone. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack gets a +2 to hit. Level 24 Utility powers Draconic Aura You surround yourself in a powerful aura of draconic power! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge. For the duration of this power up you take half damage from non ultimate ki attacks. This lasts Tier rounds. When this power up ends you are fatigued for 1d10+2 rounds. Winged Guard You bring your wings infront of yourself, guarding your body Daily ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares an attack on you Effect: You cover your body with your wings, lowering the damage of the attack by your body. If this barrier negates all damage, you may spend a healing surge Level 26 Daily powers Dragon Slash A vertical slash with your claws Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: one Creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage. This attack deals its full damage to an opponents armor. Miss: You deal half damage and no damage to armor. Dragon's Proclomation A dragon's roar at it's utmost Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. For each struck enemy, you deal 2 damage to all struck enemies, and 2 less to all allies caught in the attack. Miss: Half damage, does not count for additional. Level 30 Ultimate power Dragon storm A Dragon's roar shot into the air which then seeks out targets Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround action Ranged 20 Target: wismod creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 7k + Spirit damage, and the opponent takes half the damage again to their equipment. SPECIAL: This attack rolls one attack roll, and targets instinct creatures in range. Miss: 3k + 30 damage, and you gain tier hitpoints. Category:Legends Category:Advanced Paths Category:Draconics